


Empty Echos (Poem)

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dollhouse
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ended up much more bleak than I planned - life isn't really that bad, it was just where the poem seemed to want to go. Written after watching Agents of SHIELD, Season 2, Episode 2, Heavy is the Head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Echos (Poem)

Like Fitz without Simmons,  
A watcher with no slayer.  
Like Buffy without Angel,  
Cookie dough moulded to a shape,  
That no longer makes sense,  
But that I can't seem to escape.  
Still thinking like he's here,  
When he left me long ago.

Leaving behind only an echo,  
Of what I thought he was.  
An Echo alone in her head,  
No Ballard to keep her company.  
No one to laugh at my jokes,  
No one to help the world make sense.

Like Fitz without Simmons,  
And no one to interpret.  
Alone in my life,  
The constructed reality of fiction,  
My only foundation,  
In a world that doesn't make sense.  
These people that don't exist,  
My only solace,  
In a cold and empty bed.


End file.
